1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device for oral use, especially for photographing or observing a row of human teeth for dental care, and also relates a light-shielding device used with an illuminating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a row of human teeth is photographed close up for dental care, a ring flash is generally used because it is suitable for close-up photography. A ring flash is usually attached to the periphery of a lens barrel of a photographing device, and emits illuminating light toward a periphery of a mouth of a patient or a person being photographed.
However, when a ring flash having an O-shaped illuminating surface is used for photographing or observing a row of teeth, the whole face of the patient can be illuminated, and the illuminating light can enter the eyes or heat the face of the patient. Further, the ring flash may contact the face of the patient because the row of teeth is generally photographed close up, and this can give the patient an unpleasant feeling.